


Indigo Heart

by daysforrain



Series: Grey team [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Maybe what constitutes as a song fic?, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Rainbow Planes Universe, Screenplay/Script Format, Song fic, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain
Summary: A Script for an animatic to the song Blue Lips by Regina Spektor starring our our first blue bby Comet following some of the major events in their life.





	Indigo Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Im back again with more of grey team! This time its in the actual canon universe! Im really proud of this one since it reads exactly as I see it in my head ^+^
> 
> If/when Cosmic posts the pictures to go along with this Ill link it at the end!
> 
> And if you want to actually draw this first of all Id owe you an iou for my soul cause cosmic already owns it and second of all i need to be credited!  
I hope you enjoy! \\(^+^)/

He stumbled into faith and thought,  
[Opens with a younger Comet, no colour is present]

"God, this is all there is."  
[cuts to Comet watching her family sitting on the ground with a bored expression]

The pictures in his mind arose  
[her eyes close, and the lines meld together]

And began to breathe  
[cuts to an older Comet opening their eyes]

And all the gods and all the worlds  
[cuts to Comet watching the grey team first meeting a soft smile on their face]

Began colliding on a backdrop of blue  
[Comet walks forward towards the group, the characters turning into indigo, cyan, a blueish purple, and a dark navy respectively, the background becomes a soft blue colour]

Blue lips,  
[focuses on Comet's eyes]

blue veins  
[focuses on Comet's smile]

He took a step but then felt tired  
[Comet is watching the team bonding in their house]

He said, "I'll rest a little while."  
[Comet's eyes close]

But when he tried to walk again  
[Comet's eyes snap open and a shocked expression is on their face, the background changes to a blue extremely close to black]

He wasn't a child  
[Comet stands in front of the charred remains of their old house]

And all the people hurried fast, real fast  
[Comet turns around and kneels at her fathers grave]

And no one ever smiled  
[cuts to Comet's family frowning, camera focused from lips downward]

Blue lips,  
[focuses on Comet's eyes, an indigo tear falling]

blue veins  
[focuses on Comet's mouth, they're frowning]

Blue, the color of our planet  
[cuts to Comet and the rest grey team running from the house]

From far, far away  
[cuts to the father's grave with forget-me-nots laid in front of it]

Blue lips, blue veins  
[Comet stops running and breaks down into tears]

Blue, the color of our planet  
[grey team stoop down to comfort them]

From far, far away  
[cuts to the facade of the grey teams house, the background is back to the soft blue]

He stumbled into faith and thought,  
[cuts to Landon sticking their tongue out at comet and biting into a cookie, Oak leaving the room with their hands thrown up and Cyan snickering]

"God, this is all there is."  
[Comet grins and snatches the cookie from Landon]

The pictures in his mind arose  
[cuts a wedding ceremony, Landon, Oak, and Comet's heads pressed together]

And began to breathe  
[cuts to the facade of the house, the background becomes a slightly darker]

And no one saw and no one heard  
[cuts to Cyan in her lab, her back turned to the shadow, the shadow is pure black, the background becomes slightly darker]

They just followed the lead  
[the shadow grabs Cyan and the colour fades from their body before being pulled violently off screen]

The pictures in his mind awoke  
[the background is the same colour as burned down house while the surviving grey team chase the shadow]

And began to breed  
[Comet stops running and falls to the ground, their colour fades slightly]

They started off beneath the knowledge tree  
[the team is seen over a grave under a tree behind their house, their colours have faded slightly as well, the background is a close to the soft blue, but darker]

And they chopped it down to make white picket fences  
[cuts to comet chopping firewood and bringing it to the campsite, surrounding them is faceless blue people]  
And marching along the railroad tracks  
[Comet drops the firewood outside of a tent and enter, grey team is inside]

They smiled real wide for the camera lenses  
[Landon looks up and gives them a strained smile, you can see they're worried, the ground shakes and the team looks outside, a grey mass is encroaching on where the blue people are settled]

They made it past the enemy lines  
[Comet is surrounded by the blue people and grey hunters and shadows, the background has become a muddied blue and grey]

Just to become enslaved in the assembly lines  
[Comet hears a scream and turns around to see Landon facing the black shadow]

Blue lips,  
[focuses on Landon's face, they have a shocked expression on their face as they face tilted downwards toward the sky, the colour fades from their body]

blue veins  
[focuses on Landon's hand, red drips down and splashes the ground]

Blue, the color of our planet  
[focuses on the puddle of blood as it turns dark blue]

From far, far away  
[cuts to the battle as a whole, it is impossible to tell the blue from the grey]

Blue lips,  
[cuts to two graves side by side, a carved duck is sitting in front of one and blue carnations have been left in front of them, the background is the same muddy grey]

blue veins  
[the flowers wilt]

Blue, the color of our planet  
[cuts to a facade of the house, it looks abandoned]

From far, far away  
[cuts to Comet and Oak walking on a path, their colours have faded exponentially]

Blue, the most human color [3x]  
[cuts to Comet in battle, they knock a grey hunter to the ground]  
[comet knocks an arrow and hold at the hunters head]  
[the hunter stabs their weapon through Comet's stomach]

Blue lips,  
[Comet stumbles to the ground and their back hits a tree]

blue veins  
[we see from Comet's eyes, they bring a shaky hand to their stomach and pull back a hand covered in red]

Blue, the color of our planet  
[cuts to a view of Comet's face, red is leaking from their mouth, colour slowly from everything]

From far, far away  
[they close their eyes and everything becomes black]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If You Must Die, Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984573) by [fireynovacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat)


End file.
